Many modern database systems include multi-tenancy features allowing the data from multiple tenants to be stored within a single database, a single schema, and/or a single table. Such multi-tenancy techniques allow the sharing of hardware and software between multiple tenants, thus allowing the tenants to avoid the time and expense of expense and time of purchasing and managing their own database software and hardware.